


Gratitude

by gongji



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Play, Seduction, and is also very loud in bed, in which Zhong Hui is a little whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji/pseuds/gongji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deng Ai is very good at saving the lives of his comrades. Zhong Hui decides to show his thanks in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the things I write.

“Master Deng Ai,” Zhong Hui steps towards Deng Ai’s chambers and smiles politely with his hands behind his back – he looks like he’s hiding something but Deng Ai doesn’t ask.  “May I come in?” He asks, and Deng Ai quickly ties his robes together and smoothes down the fabric to look presentable.

“Of course, Lord Zhong Hui. My apologizes, I was just in the middle of changing into my bedclothes.” He explains, and Zhong Hui takes a step inside the room and closes the door with his foot. “What do you need so late at night?”

“Oh, well, you know.” The smile on the younger man’s face widens into a grin and he takes another step towards Deng Ai. “I just wanted to thank you for today. You’ve saved me again, you’re quite good at it, you know.”

Deng Ai only nods, watching the suspicious boy carefully. He's up to something. “You don’t have to thank me; I will gladly do my best to save you if you ever get in trouble again. But…perhaps you should try not to get in that situation again in the future.”

Zhong Hui laughs and steps forward once more. He looks coy. “Right, I’ll try. But I still want to thank you. I’d like to really thank you.” He steps up so that he’s right in front of Deng Ai. “ _Really_. Thank you.” He lifts his arms and slides a finger down Deng Ai’s chest and curls it into the fold of fabric. Deng Ai tries not to stutter.

“L-Lord Zhong Hui, what are you suggesting?”

“You’re telling me it isn’t obvious? I’d think you know better than that.” Zhong Hui places his hand on Deng Ai’s chest and advances him backwards until he’s beside his bed. “Sit, please.”

Deng Ai obeys, and Zhong Hui reveals what he was hiding behind his back: a small brown bag that he tosses on top of the bed. “Thank you for cooperating, Master Deng Ai. Now…do you think we could have a little fun tonight? I promise it will be worth your time.” He sticks his face in too close for Deng Ai’s comfort and holds it there until the general moves his head away.

“I don’t think I follow what you think is… fun.” At least, he hopes what Zhong Hui means isn’t really what he thinks he means.

“Oh don’t be like that, old man. You know what I mean.” Zhong Hui smoothes down the fabric of Deng Ai’s robes. “ _Fun_.” He starts to untie the robes, but older man grabs his wrists to stop him. This is exactly what he was afraid of.

“Lord Zhong Hui this is not appropriate. I don’t think –”

“You are absolutely correct. You don’t think, otherwise you would be realizing how great the opportunity you are attempting to pass up is…” Zhong Hui worms his way out of Deng Ai’s grasp and presses his body close to the older man’s. “Now use your head.”

“I’ll say this one more time, Lord Zhong Hui, this isn’t –” Zhong Hui interrupts him again with a kiss, grabbing both sides of Deng Ai’s face to keep him there and holds him in place for a long moment.

“I see the way you look at me.” Zhong Hui says in a low voice when he pulls away. “Don’t think I don’t know. I can feel it, you know.” He grins against the man’s lips. “I know you want me, Master Deng Ai. Why else would I be doing this to thank you? You think I don’t know what you want?” He breathes. “You don’t give me enough credit. I am the _Chosen One_ , after all, there’s not a single thing I don’t know.” Deng Ai has heard that line a hundred times before, and he thinks the boy is reminding him more for his own ears than anything else.  

But the first half of Zhong Hui’s speech manages to convince Deng Ai long enough for him to make an executive decision within himself. He inhales sharply and immediately tries to push away any thoughts of resistance to the back of his mind, grabbing the boy by the waist and bringing him back in for a kiss. Zhong Hui leans right into it and yanks down Deng Ai’s robes from his shoulders, leaving his chest exposed.

“What a good boy.” Zhong Hui whispers against Deng Ai’s mouth and pulls away, and Deng Ai allows Zhong Hui to shove him down onto the bed and climb up on top, immediately straddling the older man. “What a lovely view, it’s quite nice to have you beneath me.” He rolls his hips once and leans forward to trap Deng Ai underneath him. “I’m glad you’ve made such a wise decision.”

Deng Ai has to ask. “What would you have done had I refused?” And Zhong Hui only laughs.

“The point is you didn’t. So we don’t have to think about if you did.” He says, sitting back up against Deng Ai again and undoing his own robes. He lets them fall off his thin shoulders and pool at his waist.

“You can touch me, you know. Please, feel free to.” Zhong Hui grabs Deng Ai’s wrists and drags his hands up over his chest and then lets them fall. Deng Ai grazes his palms over Zhong Hui’s sides and lets them rest on his hips.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Zhong Hui asks in a deep voice, grinding his hips once against the man.

Deng Ai knew the question was coming but it catches him off-guard anyway.  “Lord Zhong Hui, I-“

“Answer the question, Master Deng Ai.”

“….Yes.”

Zhong Hui grins and looks down at the man underneath him, feeling victorious. “Alright then,” He runs a hand through his hair and leans over to grab the bag he had tossed onto the bed earlier, reaching inside and pulling out a small bottle of what Deng Ai thinks is oil. “So we’ll need this.”

“Wait, did you have this whole thing planned out –” Deng Ai lifts his head up as he speaks but Zhong Hui presses two fingers to his lips and pushes him back down.

“Hush you. Such trivial details. Never you mind what I think about in my spare time.” He opens the bottle and swirls the liquid in front of Deng Ai’s face. “Now, do you want to do the honors or should I just take care of it myself?”

Deng Ai doesn’t give an answer, and Zhong Hui gives a small sigh and rolls his eyes. “Okay then. But watch closely, hm?” He removes the rest of his robes and tosses them to the ground behind him. “I don’t do this for just anybody.”

Deng Ai raises his eyebrow and grabs Zhong Hui’s wrist to stop him. “And just how many other people have you done this with?”

Zhong Hui lets out another light chuckle and jerks his wrist out of the man’s grasp.  He pours the oil over his fingers, letting some drip onto Deng Ai’s chest. “Never you mind that. Again. You are so concerned over tiny, trivial things. It’s a wonder you get anything done.” He shifts, pauses, and then gives the general a mischievous grin. “What, have you never done this before?”

“I have a wife.”

“So?”

“And a son.”

“Oh good, at least you’re not letting this go completely to waste.” He reaches back and gently squeezes the man’s crotch, causing the general to exhale sharply. “But I meant with another man, Master Deng Ai.”

“No, I have not.” And Zhong Hui immediately breaks out into another sly-looking smile.

“Well look at that! I get to have the honor of being your first.” He plays with the oil on his fingers. “I love being first. It’s in my nature, you know, to always be first in everything.”

Deng Ai is in no mood to hear this speech again. “S-So I hear. Please get on with it, then.”

“So impatient. Ah well, I suppose I can’t blame you. Watch closely, then.” Zhong Hui slides his fingers down between his legs and begins to coat himself with oil, working himself open expertly in front of Deng Ai. His free hand trails down the man’s bare chest and a moan escapes from his lips. “Ahh, see?” Zhong Hui moves his hips against his fingers. “Are you looking forward to this, Master Deng Ai? Do you look forward to fucking me? Do you like seeing me like this and – ohh! – calling out your name as you –”

“Enough!” Deng Ai’s face is completely red at this point. “Enough of....this.”

“What is “this,” Master Deng Ai?” Zhong Hui grins through his unsteady breathing. “Do you wish to have me now? Oh by all means,” he moves to peel off the rest of Deng Ai’s (now rather tight) robes. “I’m yours.”

Deng Ai grabs Zhong Hui’s hips hurriedly and the younger general reaches down to grab his length, stroking it slowly with oil and looking pleased when it causes a reaction from the older man. “What do you want, hm? Tell me what you want.”

Deng Ai looks incredibly embarrassed at the very thought of saying what is on his mind and hesitates, but Zhong Hui rolls his thumb over the tip of the length in his hand. “Do you want me?” He whispers in a tone Deng Ai can only describe as seductive. “Do you want to be inside of me?” He positions himself over the man’s length, pressing just slightly, and Deng Ai can’t look away.

“…Yes.”

“Then say it.”

Deng Ai swallows his embarrassment. “I want you, right now.”

“And what do you want to do to me?”

“I want you to stop talking and let me have you!” Deng Ai raises his voice a bit more than intended but it has the exact effect on Zhong Hui as he had hoped. The younger man looks down at him and lets out a breath he appears to have been holding while he waited for an answer.

“Good boy. Not exactly what I expected but it will do. For now.” He slowly lowers himself onto Ai, gasping audibly as he does so. “A-ah,” He shuts his eyes and pauses to adjust, and Deng Ai fights back every desire in him to just take him right then and there instead of waiting for Zhong Hui to do all the work.

“Okay.” Zhong Hui breathes, and manages to lower himself all the way. “Okay, just let me do it, yeah?” Deng Ai can only give him a very short nod. “Ah, good boy.”  Zhong Hui says and begins to move at an achingly slow pace.  Deng Ai is half-certain he’s doing it on purpose.

“Oh, wow I’ve never been with someone so big,” Zhong Hui moans, to Deng Ai’s embarrassment. “What a lucky woman your wife must be. Such a shame you keep this to yourself.” He curls his hands into a fist on top of Deng Ai’s chest. “How – ah! – selfish of you.”  Deng Ai holds the boy by his waist and digs his fingers into his skin at the mention of his wife.

“Please don’t…talk about my wife when you’re…” He can’t continue the sentence and Zhong Hui catches onto his embarrassment of the situation.

“When I’m what?” He looks right into the older man’s eyes and rolls his hips at an angle, enjoying the reaction he receives. “When I’m r –”

“ _Please_ don’t say it.” Deng Ai says quickly. “It’s bad enough you have me here like this.”

Zhong Hui frowns and slides back up again. “Then I’ll make you regret those words, old man.” He pouts just slightly. “I bet you’ve never fucked anyone like me.” His tone of voice is almost competitive, and he starts to move at a faster pace, and Deng Ai gives a short, low groan and his hands wander the boy’s body.

“Mmmnnh~ you know, you’re actually not half bad, Master Deng Ai.” Zhong Hui manages.  “Truly, not as bad as some – ” Suddenly Deng Ai pushes himself up and knocks the boy off him. He quickly rolls Zhong Hui so that he’s lying on his back on the bed, and hovers over him so he can’t get back up to fight him. Before Zhong Hui can voice his displeasure, Deng Ai silences him with a kiss.

Zhong Hui wrenches his mouth away. “Hey! Just what do you think you’re doing?! This isn’t – ” He immediately stops speaking when he sees how serious Deng Ai looks.

“Stop talking about other men.” He says, grabbing him by the hips and re-entering him at an angle that makes Zhong Hui’s breath catch. “When you’re with me, I am all you think about. Not them. Think about them later, if you have to.” The very thought causes Zhong Hui’s heart to skip the slightest beat.

“W-what are you doing, I told you to let me – ah!” His thoughts are quickly lost once Deng Ai begins to move. The old man better at this than Zhong Hui wants to admit, so instead the boy only tosses his head to the side and bites his bottom lip.

“You made me want you, so I’m sure you want this too. But enough with these mind games; I’ll have you my way this time.” Deng Ai moves slowly and gently – he doesn’t want to hurt the younger man, but Zhong Hui only looks frustrated.

“Nnnh…so gentle. You’re too gentle!” Zhong Hui pushes the man by the shoulders. “I’m not here to _make love_ with you, in case you are mistaken.” He says, bringing his right leg up to knee the man in the side. “I’m not your wife, so don’t fuck me like I’m your wife! Fuck me like I’m your whore!” He yells, and he is certain the entire side of the building just heard him.

Surprisingly unfazed, Deng Ai replies with a short “Very well,” and he grabs Zhong Hui by the hips and flips him over so that he is on his hands and knees. He thrusts into him harder than before and Zhong Hui seems to like that much better and moans loudly.

“Y-yes, just like that!” The younger general grabs at the bedsheets underneath him and his face falls into the pillow. Deng Ai’s hand snakes around Zhong Hui’s body to grab his length, and his strokes fall in a rhythm alongside his thrusts. Zhong Hui bites the edge of the pillow and doesn’t make any attempt at muffling his moans, which he is now absolutely sure can be heard several rooms down. Deng Ai leans down to kiss and bite Zhong Hui’s neck and shoulder blade, and hearing Deng Ai breathing so close to his ear causes Zhong Hui’s heart to race even faster than it already was. “M-Master Deng Ai,” he manages, but the rest of his sentence comes out as incoherent moaning.

“N-not bad…” Zhong Hui tries, “for an old man…” He laughs through his uneven breathing and Deng Ai responds by sliding himself almost all the way out, waits for Zhong Hui to voice his displeasure, and quickly thrusts back in all the way. The feeling causes Zhong Hui’s knees to give in and it takes the rest of his strength to keep himself up.

“You think an old man can do this?” Deng Ai finally replies, receiving an annoyed grunt from the man underneath him in response.  “I’d watch your words if I were you.” He says lightly, but Zhong Hui only gives him another annoyed grunt and moves his hips as his way of saying “Just shut up and keep going!” And Deng Ai only smiles and complies.

Eventually Zhong Hui can feel the beginnings of orgasm welling deep within his stomach and he shuts his eyes tight and breathes into the pillow. “Y-your face…” His staggered breathing cuts off the rest of his sentence. Deng Ai makes a sound in acknowledgment. “I…” He tries again. “I want to see your face!” He yells successfully. Almost immediately the older general flips him back over again so that he is lying on his back. Zhong Hui wraps an arm around Deng Ai’s shoulder and his other hand moves to lose itself in Deng Ai’s hair, pulling the man close and breathing hard into his mouth. Deng Ai moves to bite Zhong Hui’s ear and Zhong Hui roughly drags his nails down the man’s back when the feeling hits him. He tosses his head back and gives a short squeak from the back of his throat followed by a longer, louder moan, and finishes in Deng Ai’s hand.

Deng Ai makes an attempt to pull out and finish himself but Zhong Hui wraps his legs tightly around the man’s waist to keep him inside. “No, do it here.” He says through heavy breathing, and Deng Ai looks unsure but can’t hold himself back when Zhong Hui starts slowly rocking his hips back and forth as if to encourage him. With a few more thrusts he leans down to kiss the boy and finishes inside of him, and only then does Zhong Hui allow him to pull out.

Zhong Hui watches Deng Ai carefully as they both catch their breath, but looks away stubbornly when Deng Ai becomes aware of it. The older general thinks he can see Zhong Hui’s face tint red, but he isn’t sure. “So,” Deng Ai finally breaks the silence and heavy panting. “Now that you’ve done what you came to do, are you going to stay or are you going to leave?”

Zhong Hui doesn’t answer for a moment, and then makes a motion to sit up. “Leave, of course.” He says, “You think I’m going to spend the rest of the night with you?”

“You can.” Deng Ai replies softly, and he thinks that catches Zhong Hui off-guard.

“I…” Zhong Hui begins, but then makes a face and sits up. “You’re too sentimental.” He says quickly and gets up to find his robes. “…But maybe next time.” He continues in a quiet, almost embarrassed voice.

“Next time?” Deng Ai raises his eyebrow and sounds amused.

Zhong Hui realizes what he just said and quickly tries to recover, and this time Deng Ai can clearly see the blood rush to his face. “I-I mean… of course! Of course there’s going to be a next time, you didn’t listen to me at all! As far as I’m concerned, this doesn’t even count as my thank you if you’re just going to usurp the control away from me.” He ties his robes back on. “So yes, next time.”

Deng Ai smiles and shakes his head at how ridiculous the general was being. “Don’t forget this.” He lifts up Zhong Hui’s bag to remind him to take it, and when Zhong Hui walks over to grab it, Deng Ai pulls it away and with his free arm drags him in for another kiss. Zhong Hui doesn’t fight it, but it does surprise him. “So until next time.” Deng Ai says when he pulls away, and Zhong Hui tries to quickly regain his composure.

“Give me that,” He says as he snatches the bag away. “Don’t think too highly of yourself now! This means nothing!” He turns and walks over to open the door. He can hear Deng Ai laughing behind him.

“I’ll be good.” The man says, and Zhong Hui takes one last look at him and scurries out the door.

Outside, Zhong Hui leans against the wall, face bright red with a hand over his mouth. “Stupid old man,” He mutters and taps his fingers against his mouth. “…Stupid me.” His hand moves to twirl a piece of his hair, and his rapid beating heart makes him wonder what he just got himself into.

He lets out another shaky sigh and makes for his room. He’ll figure that out next time.


End file.
